Regular Fanfic
by Madame Maria
Summary: Keera is new to the park and is so stoked for her new job there. With me Nia, Mordecai, and Rigby there we'll all have a blast literally. But her friends Chad and Jeremy don't approve of this job and are keeping a very close eye on her. *I own nothing except myself and oc*
1. Chapter 1

Regular Fanfic: A Regular Show Fan Fiction

_Note: I own nothing but my oc's so sorry I did disclaimers you cannot sue me muwahahahaa uh please don't sue, oh and I don't own any anime or manga's referenced in this either._

Me: Hi readers of I'm Otakufangirl28, so my previous stories sucked and I'm sorry I was new and didn't get it.

But now I'm back I'm a freshmen so I have a better with writing skills and stuff so yeah.

What else did I have to say?

Mordecai: The story.

Me: Oh right I love regular show and if you do that's why your reading this.

This is about a new girl to the park, she's a bear like me but a panda, and she loves hats, manga, and has a nice body*You: Gay. Me: You straight gay what now*

Now you have an idea about how she looks and how she acts.

Rigby: Uuuhhhh start already my fans are waiting.

Mordecai: Shut up*punches Rigby*.

Rigby: Ow*rubs arm lol*.

Me: Okay I'll start.

Benson: what are you three doing in here!?

Me: uh enjoy the story.

Story starts on the next page

Now let the story BEGIN

***It was a regular day uh well as regular as it can get for Mordecai and Rigby. They were walking toward the coffee place***

**Rigby: *groans* man carry me I'm so tired of walking.**

**Mordecai: No man I'm not carrying you it's all you fault we lost the cart privileges.**

**Rigby: no it's not you're the one who said it was a good idea.**

**Mordecai: You're the one who drove the cart off the roof.**

**Rigby: Well I wanted to land it and get it on tape.**

**I nailed it anyway and it was awesome!**

**Mordecai: Yeah it was but since it was on tape Benson saw that we jacked up the cart.**

**Rigby:*groans again* please dude I'm tired.**

**Mordecai:*groans too WFT is up with all the groaning* fine come here.**

***Mordecai picks Rigby up***

**Rigby: thanks man.**

**Mordecai: Whatever.**

***A few minutes they arrive at the coffee place. When they walk in the see a sexy panda texting while reading a manga***

**Rigby: Wow Mordecai look at her.**

***Mordecai looks at her dropping his mouth and Rigby making him fall down the stairs***

**Rigby: Ow ow ow!**

***The girl looks at him and rushes over setting the book/phone on the floor next to her***

**Panda: Oh my gosh are you okay!**

**Mordecai: Oh my gosh dude are you okay I'm sorry.**

**Rigby: Yeah I'm fine thanks.**

**Panda: No problem I thought you would like die!**

**Rigby: Nope I'm fine oh and I'm Rigby.**

**Panda: I'm Keera.**

***Mordecai rushes down the stairs but slips and falls too***

**Keera: Jeez you guys have bad luck *she walks over to Mordecai, Rigby follows***

**Keera: You okay.**

**Mordecai: Yeah I'm fine *he slowly opens his eyes to see the Panda girl or Keera looking at him***

**Rigby: This is Keera and Keera this smooth guy is Mordecai*sarcasm don't you love it***

***Mordecai starts to blush***

**Rigby: Mordecai are you blushing hahahahahaha!**

***Explodes with laughter***

**Mordecai: Shut up*punches Rigby***

**Rigby: Ow!**

***Keera stands up and lends her hand out to Mordecai.***

**Mordecai: Thanks.**

**So uh…**

**Rigby: Here's you weird book and phone*hands them to her***

**Keera: thanks.**

**Mordecai: So would you like us to buy you a coffee or something for helping us.**

**Keera: oh no it's totally fine I did it out of kindness.**

**Rigby: Come on don't you drink coffee?**

**Keera: No actually.**

**Rigby: Then why are you here?**

**Keera: I just come here to read, and I was waiting for my friends here.**

**Mordecai: oh well uh…would you mind if we sit with you?**

**Keera: nope, my friends would love you guys.**

***They all head over to the table***

**Mordecai: Hey uh sir.**

**Worker: Yes.**

**Mordecai: Where's Margret and Ilene.**

**Worker: Oh they've taken the week off.**

**Mordecai: WHAT!**

**Keera: Is everything alright Mordecai?**

**Mordecai: Yeah, just fine.**

**Rigby: Hey Keera I wanted to ask you what is that comic your reading?**

**Keera: Oh this It High School of the Dead a manga.**

**Rigby: Why's it backwards.**

**Keera: That's how most manga's are.**

**Mordecai: Looks pretty cool.**

**What's it about?**

**Keera: These high school student and nurse have to survive the zombie apocollspe.**

**On their way they have to save this little girl and her dog because her dad was killed.**

**Rigby: That's sound kind of cool but me and Mordecai killed real zombies.**

**Keera: No way that's impossible.**

**Rigby: Yep at the park, we work there.**

**Keera: the park wow I'm gonna start working there tomorrow.**

**Mordecai: Benson did tell us someone else was gonna start working there.**

**Keera: that's me, But now that's I heard about the zombies I can't wait.**

**Mordecai: Who are you friends?**

**Keera: They're oh right over there Chad Jeremy over here.**

**Mordecai: CHAD JEREMY!**

**Chad: Keera hey.**

**Jeremy: Sup?**

Well that's the end of Part 1 Episode 1

Rigby: why are Chad and Jeremy in this story?

Me: Because they're Keera's friends duh.

Rigby: Don't duh me*starts' punching me then accidently punches me in the boob*

Me: Ow WTF

Rigby: Sorry

Mordecai: Guys come help me and Keera clean the dishes.

*See's me rubbing my chest*

Mordecai: What Happened?

Me: Rigby punched me in my lady pecks.

Mordecai: RIGBY!

Rigby: What lady pecks your flatter than flat Stanley.

*My face turns red*

Me: See you guys later I'm gonna be busy sorry it was so long, but I hope you liked it.

*I looked at Rigby with an evil Smile*

Rigby: No stay away.

Mordecai: *Groans* guys come help.

Keera: Are they coming?

*See's me beating Rigby's ass*

Keera: Never mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Regular Fanfic: A Regular Show Fan Fiction

_I do not own Regular Show or any characters but my oc's, and I don't own any anime's or manga's referenced in this. _

Me: Hello and welcome back to Regular Fanfic in the last episode

Rigby: In the last episode the amazing Rigby impressed all the ladies.

He also got a raise and was deemed the most awesome person every, and Mordecai and Nia were so jealous.

*I punch Rigby's arm then Mordecai does too*

Mordecai: I got to go so see yay

Me: okay

Rigby: Ow hey don't punch my good arm.

Me: oh right I was gonna tell you I broke his arm when he said I was flat chested.

Rigby: You are.

*I punch Rigby in face*

Rigby: Ow

Me: as I was saying in the last episode Keera met Mordecai and Rigby.

They also find out the friends she was waiting for were Chad and Jeremy so let's see what happens.

Rigby: Speaking of Mordecai where is he?

Benson: DOING WORK WITH KEERA LIKE YOU SHOULD NOW GO OR YOU'RE FIRED!

Me: Well enjoy I have to do work.

Benson: NOW!

The story is on starts on the next page

Now Let My Awesome Story Begin

**Chad: Hey Keera, what are they doing here?**

***Keera looks back at Mordecai and Rigby at the other end of the table the looks back at Chad***

**Keera: Oh them well Chad Jeremy meet….**

**Jeremy: We already know those slackers.**

**Chad: Keera these are the guys who messed up our jobs we almost got at the park!**

**Rigby: You were gonna steal our jobs!**

**Jeremy: The jobs you barely do!**

**Rigby: I'll kill you!**

***Mordecai holds Rigby back***

**Chad: Keera let us talk to you for a sec.**

**Keera: Uh okay, I'll be back.**

***Chad, Jeremy, and Keera walk outside***

**Mordecai: Dang it she's gonna think we're complete losers**

**Rigby: Why would you care she likes me.**

**Mordecai: If she likes anyone she likes me.**

***While Mordecai and Rigby are fighting let's see what the others are talking about***

**Keera: What is it guys?**

**Jeremy: Those guys are bad news you shouldn't hang out with them Keera.**

**Keera: they don't seem that bad, they have bad luck but hey who doesn't. **

**You know they killed zombies before.**

**Chad: That's not even possible they don't exist.**

**Keera: Really out of all the craziness in this world you don't believe that.**

**Jeremy: Nope.**

**Chad: You said they have bad luck right, well I've heard some crazy stories about the park.**

**Keera: Oh yeah I called you here to talk about that.**

**Chad: What do you mean?**

**Keera: Well I applied for a job there and I got it.**

**Jeremy: What!?**

**Keera: Yeah I start tomorrow but move into the park today.**

**Chad: Keera you should quit all that park is good for is that you almost die each week.**

**Keera: Guys I am one of the luckiest people in the world my good luck will overpower this bad juju.**

**Chad, Jeremy: What!**

**Keera: What I'm saying is that I'll be okay, got it.**

**Chad: Whatever just be safe around those guys.**

**Keera: Okay you still want to hang out.**

**Chad: Nah no thanks we'll see you though bye.**

**Keera: Bye.**

***Keera walks back into the coffee place***

**Jeremy: What do we do now Chad?**

**Chad: We watch out for our girl right.**

**Jeremy: right, it's time for a virtual brofist.**

***They virtually brofist now let's get back into the coffee place***

**Keera: Sorry guys.**

**Mordecai: No it's fine, we're gonna have to go though back to the park.**

**Keera: Oh could I come.**

**Rigby: I thought you start tomorrow.**

**Keera: I do but I move in today.**

**Mordecai: that's cool, of course you can come but we have to walk we lost cart privileges.**

**Keera: Why?**

**Rigby: I drove it off the roof!**

**Keera: COOL! How did you get it up there?**

**Rigby: I'm so awesome I can't remember.**

**Keera:*LOL* you guys are amazing.**

**Mordecai: Yeah I guess.**

**Rigby: Lets go, and on the way I'll tell you more awesome stories about me.**

**Keera: okay.**

***She grabs her book and cell phone then they all walk to the park. While Rigby told stories about himself Mordecai walked listening to Keera giggling to his stories***

**Mordecai: I did some pretty cool things too Keera.**

**Rigby: He does, but they're not as cool as what I do.**

***They finally arrived, there Benson was walking in circles yelling to himself***

**Mordecai: Hi Benson.**

**Rigby: You look mad.**

**Benson: OF COURSE I'M MAD YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!**

**AND THE NEW WORKER IS FIVE MINUTES LATE!**

**Keera: Sorry dude I had to walk.**

***Benson turns to see a beautiful Panda standing there***

**Benson: Are you the new worker here?**

**Keera: Yes siree.**

**Benson: Call me Benson.**

**Rigby: Hey Benson haven't you already met Keera.**

**Benson: I just was to we were going to get someone new.**

**Mordecai: Hey so we'll get to our just gonna get to work.**

**Benson: No Skips is doing that now, so just help Keera with her things, they're in Nia's room in there, tell me if they screw up Keera.**

**Keera: Uh okay Benson.**

***They walk into the house greeted by Pops, High-five Ghost, and Muscle Man***

**Muscle Man: Wow who is the hot lady?**

**Keera: Hot Lady?**

**Pops: Yes who's you pretty lady friend?**

**Mordecai: Uh this is Keera, Keera this is High-Five Ghost, Pops, and Muscle Man.**

**Keera: Hey.**

**Wow that guy has an awesome hat.**

***By the way if you forgot Keera loves hats***

**Pops: Oh thank you.**

**High-Five: Stop hanging with these losers and come play with me.**

**Keera: Uh?**

**Rigby: We got to help her unpack so yeah.**

**AND WERE NOT LOSER YOU ARE!**

***They head up the stairs***

**Muscle Man: Darn it Five's you messed it up.**

**High-Five: Sorry**

That was the story readers I hope you liked it.

Me: Hi it is me again coming to say I hope you liked it and here we have Pops today.

Pops: Oh goodie I wanted to be here a lot.

Me: Cool so what do you think of Keera?

Pops: Everyone sure seems smitten with her.

Me: Smitten?

Pops: In love with her.

Me: Even you Pops?

Pops: Well she knows a good hat when she sees it.

*Pops starts to blush*

Me: Uh Pops you okay.

Pops: oh yes dear, here have a lollipop.

Me: OH MY GOSH YES BEST FLIPPING DAY EVER!

Muscle Man: Nia what are you doing in there It's my turn on the computer!

Me: Just wait!

Muscle Man: No it's my TURN!

*He breaks the door*

Me: I said wait and you don't have it next it's me Mordecai and Rigby.

Muscle Man: Oh Come one Five's lets uh go.

High-Five: Okay, Hey Nia.

Me: Hi Fives.

*Meanwhile outside*

Chad: you got the target Jeremy.

Jeremy: yeah she's hanging out with those losers.

Chad: Got it.

Benson: WHO BROKE THE DOOR!

Muscle Man: Thomas.

Thomas: What!?

_Sorry it was so long but I hope you liked it, as I said like a million times so like it BYE._


End file.
